


A Warlock's Orphaned Heart

by MeganeRose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Family Fluff, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganeRose/pseuds/MeganeRose
Summary: Kerensa Bane was once an orphaned warlock but was saved by her brother Magnus. Following his supposed death she was trapped in Edom for over a century, however, once she made her way back to Earth she started AIKO- The Amour Institute of Kindred Orphans.Saving lives of orphan warlocks gives her something to wake up for, but, maybe it's time that she started living for herself as well.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Lydia Branwell/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Raphael Santiago/Original Character(s), Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 13
Collections: Shadowhunters





	1. Meeting the boy with her brother's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> These writings are just short pieces of Kerensa's life, each chapter will vary in length. I just wanted to write a cute fluffy story about Malec but with a twist.

Kerensa Bane walked into the London Institute with her head held up high. When she was younger, she had turned heads wherever she went, but not for her looks, but because she was a warlock. So, she decided to give people something to look at. 

Aside from her numerous tattoos, today she had gone for her classic, tight black leather pants paired with a white button up shirt, with the first few buttons left open, of course. And for show she had her black sequin jacket hung over her shoulder. Her bright red hair perfectly matched with the same shade of lipstick and heels.   
The shadowhunters who were present stopped what they were doing to glance up as they heard the clink of her heels. After all, Kerensa would give the people something to stare at. 

The shadowhunter she was following, she had forgotten his name directly after the oaf had introduced himself, brought her to a room at the back. There she saw a small child, no older than three, hunched over in the corner. 

“Here, you take him and leave, warlock, we have things to do.” The man’s gruff voice seemed to make the child curl up into himself more. 

Kerensa felt a spike of anger at the man but had to remain calm. They were always like this whenever she came to collect orphaned warlocks they happened to find.   
The London Clave would just bring them in, throw them into a room and contact Kerensa’s organisation, AIKO- The Amour Institute of Kindred Orphans. It was always Kerensa or her top five closest friends and associates who would gather the children, not trusting some of the lower members to do it correctly. 

“Thank you.” Kerensa muttered in the man’s general direction, “I’ve got it from here.” And with that the man left. 

She rotated on the balls of her feet to look at the child. The poor thing had yet to even look up in her direction. 

“Hey Sweetpea, I’m here. Let’s get you somewhere warm and safe.” Kerensa cooed at the child, keeping her voice low and calm, “What do you say?”

The boys head popped up, exposing a set of vibrant yellow cat eyes. 

Kerensa gasped in shock, the only warlocks she had ever seen with cat eyes were herself and her older brother- Magnus. Kerensa smiled softly at the thought of her brother, it had been many years since his death and whilst she would never be completely over it, she had loved him immensely. His death was a constant source of grief for her, as it had been her fault but also as she had never gotten to say goodbye. 

The little boy appeared to be in deep thought. Kerensa quickly glimpsed at the time on her watch, she had to leave soon, she needed to get the boy to safety. 

“I’m just like you.” She put her hands in front of her and made soft balls of light appear. “See, I’m magic too.”

The young warlock looked enchanted with the multitude of floating lights, but suddenly recoiled. 

“Magic is bad.”

“Bad for using magic.” The little boy’s eyes watered. “Mummy no like magic.”

Kerensa felt her heart clench in pain. She hated how people could not see past their own self-hate. She dreaded to think what the poor child had been through, thinking back to her own harsh up-bringing. The only light in her childhood had been when her brother had found out about her existence and saved her from the hellish life she had lived. 

“Who told you magic was bad, Sweetpea?” She questioned the boy calmly. 

“Mummy.” The boy looked across the room, catching his own reflection in the mirror. 

“Devil eyes.” He muttered softly. 

Kerensa squeezed her eyes shut tight as the visions of her past flashed before her eyes. 

Memories. 

Nightmares. 

They creeped over her skin. Attempting to pull her into the darkness of her mind. 

Haunted words imprinted on her soul, floating into her ears like a forgotten song. 

_Devil eyes. Wicked spawn. Foul child.___

_ _Taking a shaky breath, she slowly opened her eyes and moved in front of the boy. She slowly reached up to brush his untamed hair out of his face, caressing his check. She expected the boy to shrink away from her touch, but he lent into her hand unconsciously, as if he had been starved of even the simplest affection. _ _

_ _Kerensa dropped the glamour she had, revealing her bright yellow cat eyes. She smiled softly as the boy beheld her eyes in wonder. _ _

_ _“Magic eyes.” Kerensa whispered into the boy’s ear. The boy hummed in response, too overwhelmed to reply verbally. _ _

_ _Kerensa gently picked up the boy, positioning him on her hip. The boy, with his eyes shut, lent against her, grasping her tightly. Kerensa grazed the boy’s check tenderly, before using her free hand to open the portal. She briefly thought about heading to the headquarters, but she decided against that. The boy had been through enough. He needed some time to relax and to know that he was now safe. _ _

_ _Kerensa didn’t know why, but she felt a bond with the child. She knew that if anyone tried to take him from her at that moment, she would have sapped them.   
She waved her hand and watched as the purple portal started to swirl to life. As soon at the portal was big enough, she took a step inside. She emerged on the other side in her apartment, a small two bedroom situated above a Parisian style café in London. _ _

_ _She made her way to the couch, slowly setting the boy down. As she went to release him, he stiffened in her arms, clearly not comfortable with the idea of being let go. _ _

_ _So instead she didn’t, she simply sat down with him in her lap and closed her eyes as her arms tightened around him, pulling him deeper into her embrace. _ _

_ _\---_ _

_ _Kerensa awoke when she felt something stirring against her chest, she opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of the small child clinging to her body in his sleep. _ _

_ _She contemplated getting up and checking in at AIKO headquarters however, when she looked outside of the window, she realised that it was now dark. Just as Kerensa was about to close her eyes again, a knock came out of nowhere. _ _

_ _Three rapid loud bangs._ _

_ _“Kernesa, are you home?”_ _

_ _Kerensa recognised the voice as her right-hand women, Maia. So, she gradually slipped out from the boy’s hold._ _

_ _Opening the doors slowly, she put one finger up by her lips and closed the door behind her, stepping into the hallway. _ _

_ _Before Kerensa could get a word, Maia punched her in the shoulder, “What’s the point of having a phone, if you don’t pick up.” Maia grinned at her. “What’s going on?”_ _

_ _“Well I went to collect the warlock child, and heavens. Maia, he was curled up in a ball, terrified and crying.” Kerensa took a deep breath before continuing. “They left a toddler alone and weeping in a damn room.”_ _

_ _Maia could feel the anger coming off Kerensa in waves and rightfully so. _ _

_ _“What? By himself in that state?”_ _

_ _Kerensa nodded her head, her lips taut. “And I don’t know for how long. I mean Chris got the call last night but didn’t tell me until this morning.”_ _

_ _“Why didn’t you bring him to the institute?” _ _

_ _“He was distraught, I brought him here to calm him down.” Kerensa looked down at her feet. “That’s not the only reason, Mi.”_ _

_ _“Huh, what do you mean?" Maia noticed the tears collecting in the corner of Kerensa eye’s, her yellow cat eyes quivering. “Ker?” Maia reached out to bring her arms around her friend. _ _

_ _Kerensa let herself be pulled into Maia’s loose embrace. With a shaky voice she muttered, “His eyes.”_ _

_ _“Eyes, what eyes?”_ _

_ _“The boy’s eyes.” Kerensa then pulled back to look Maia right in the face, “He has Magnus’ eyes.”_ _


	2. Past Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerensa tell's Maia all about how she met her big brother.

The two made their way into the apartment, looking at the small bundle buried under a mountain of blankets on the sofa. Kerensa gestured towards the kitchen, holding the door open for Maia. Following Kerensa into the dimly lit room, Maia took a seat at the island as Kerensa made two cups of coffee from her extravagant machine. Maia grinned as she watched Kerensa, fancy coffee had always been something that Kerensa splashed out on. As soon as there was a new and enhanced machine out, Kerensa was one of the first people to buy it. Along with her impressive amount of different types of coffee, including beans and pods, she had spent more on coffee than should be possible. Maia was always making fun of Kerensa for being a coffee snob, which Kerensa would always deny, simply saying that there was nothing wrong with liking a good brew. 

Maia’s train of thought was disturbed when Kerensa placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of her. The smell of freshly pressed coffee filled the apartment, creating a cosy atmosphere. Kerensa relaxed slightly as the pleasing and comforting aroma surrounded her. Bringing the cup up to her lips, she took a small sip, before sighing and turning around to face Maia. 

“I guess I never truly told you about my brother’s death.” Kerensa signed deeply. “What do you know?”

Maia knew that this was a hard topic for Kerensa to discuss, so she settled down in her seat, knowing this was going to be a lengthy conversation. “You’ve told me that he tried to save you. From hell-fire I believe.”

Kerensa nodded, looking at Maia but her eyes were glazed over, as if she was caught in the memory. 

“He saved me when I was very young, our father let slip that he had a sibling and as his upbringing hadn’t been the best, he told me that he was just meant to check up on me. He said that if I was living a good life, then he would have left me.” Kerensa smiled sadly, “As you can guess, I didn’t, so as a young warlock himself he took me in. I was four.”

Kerensa paused “I should start from the beginning. We’ve been friends for a while, I think it’s time I told you everything. I’ll start by how I actually met my brother.”

\---

Winter 1654

Magnus glared at Asmodeus, his expression blank. He kept silent thinking hard about what to say next, he had to be careful if he wanted the right information as his father, if he could call him that, loved to play mind games. 

“So, I have a sister.” Magnus tried to portray an expression of indifference. 

Asmodeus’ smile fell slightly, before he covered it up with a sneer. “Well, I wanted another child, to make up the disappointment from my firstborn.” The words should have stung, but as Magnus had only met the man that claimed to be his biological father ten years prior, in less the flattering conditions, it was hard to care. “But alas, this… youth,” Asmodeus sneered, “Is a girl, so utterly useless.”

Magnus didn’t wish to spend more time then was necessary in the demon’s presence. But he had to bear with it, if not for himself, then for his sister. The word felt foreign. He had never imagined having a sibling, not after his mother had taken her own life. He pushed the thought aside and turned his attention back to Asmodeus, who by now was regarding him with a curious smirk. 

“So, where is this girl located?”

Asmodeus shrugged. “Once I knew the child was female, I didn’t exactly keep tracks on her whereabouts. That is of little importance to me.” 

Magnus knew he was playing coy with him, regardless of the child’s gender, Asmodeus would know where she was. He had to keep an eye on her, in case she became beneficial to him in the future. 

Magnus knew that he wouldn’t get the information he wanted without a price, that’s how Asmodeus worked. Even his children had been part of a plea deal. Women who were unable to conceive, prayed for help to the gods. Help the fell on deaf ears, except for Asmodeus’. He offered them the chance of motherhood, gifting them with the opportunity to create life. What they didn’t know was that he was supplying that life, leaving their firstborns to be born of demon blood. Magnus’ own mother had committed suicide, unable to cope with having a monster, for a son. He had to make sure that his sister, his actual sister, wasn’t going to suffer the same mistreatment that he had as a child. 

Straightening his back, Magnus leaned forward, “What do you want?” Asmodeus’ eyes flashed, and he grinned smugly. Magnus knew there was no way around it, he had to address the situation head on, falling into his father’s trap. “For the girl’s whereabouts, what do you want?”

Asmodeus was silent for a few minutes, dragging out the tension in the room. He knew that the only reason his son had come to him was that he had heard the rumour of another child. Magnus wanted nothing to do with the demon, he had made that quite clear, however, Asmodeus knew that if he caught wind of his sister, he would try to do everything he could to meet her. It was also part of the reason that she was created to begin with. Asmodeus cared not for his children, but Magnus had something he wanted. And he knew her existence would force Magnus to seek out him out. Magnus was in possession of the Ire Lapis, it was a simple black stone, however, when placed in the right polygon allowed one to use minimal magic to travel between the different planes. Asmodeus was able to travel between Earth and the different planes of Hell due to the contracts he had made with other demons and downworlders yet having the relic would mean he wouldn’t have to make trades with others, he would be able to journey through the planes without assistance. The Ire Lapis was something he had sought for years, and yet it was his own son, who had found it. 

“You know, there are very few things someone of your stature would be able to offer me.” Asmodeus knew the dig rattled Magnus, as he clenched his jaw. “However, it has come to my attention that you, my son, have a certain relic. One that many have perished trying to obtain.”

The dread set over Magnus. The Ire Lapis almost burned a hole in his pocket, he had been hoping to avoid this. The creator of the relic had died trying to destroy it, after she had realised how it would be misused if in the wrong hands. Magnus knew Asmodeus’ intentions were less the honourable, however, this was his sister. It wasn’t much of a choice. But Asmodeus would not see this as a fair exchange, to him getting the relic would be of greater value. He cared not for family bonds, or connections with anyone for that matter. All of his interactions were through agreements he set with other beings. The worst thing Asmodeus could do was travel between planes, Magnus tried to reason the foreboding feeling rising within him. He tried not to think about the adverse side of the trade. He would get to meet his sister. That alone was, of course, worth it. 

Magnus sighed, knowing he was giving in to his father, something he had told himself he would never do. He reached into his pocket, feeling the power of the relic pulsing in him hand. He tightened his grip on the relic before bringing out and holding in front of him. Asmodeus went to reach for it but Magnus moved his hand out of reach. 

“First, the girl’s location.” Magnus gave his father a pointed look, “Second, you will not interfere if I decide to take her away from her human mother. Goodness knows how you choose them.” He chuckled darkly. 

Asmodeus raised an eyebrow slightly impressed, he had been expecting his son to just give him the stone, but Magnus had learnt from his previous dealings with the demon. A demon was a fickle being, however, Asmodeus was honour bound, if he gave his word, he would not go back on it. It was the wording of the deal that he paid close attention to.

“England.”

Magnus gave him a tight-lipped smile, “Her exact location. I need to be able to find her.”

“Alfriston a small village in East Sussex. Her mother resides in a little thatched-roofed house. Deprived little thing really. It was in such a state, the roof had holes and was ready to collapse.” Asmodeus paused, knowing what he was going to say next would rile Magnus up. “But it had been four years, who knows, maybe the lucky lady finally abandoned that shack and found herself some more pleasing accommodations.”

Magnus frowned at his father, his mouth set in a tight line. “Four years?” His voice raised a few octaves, “You left it four years to tell me about her.”

The irritation Magnus felt at his father was quickly turning into fury. He had known about the child for four years and had neglected to tell Magnus. It was then that it dawned on him, Asmodeus hadn’t told him because had nothing to give him. It was only a month ago that Magnus had gotten the relic, and it was also only a month ago that the rumours about another child had appeared. Magus had nothing else to say to his father, so he simply threw him the relic and turned to leave. 

Asmodeus caught the relic with one hand and flashed him a haughty grin, “Pleasure doing business with you.” He paused, “Son.”

Magnus didn’t wait around, he opened up a portal, straight to Ragnor’s hut. Ragnor, who was in the middle of making breakfast for himself and Catarina, he had been expecting Magnus, so it was not much of a shock when the warlock angrily stepped out of the portal. 

“Bacon, Magnus?” Ragnor said over his shoulder. Without waiting for a reply, he waved his hand over the table, creating another plate. Magnus took a seat, thankful for the food. “So, where is the little bambino located?”

Magnus took a deep breath, “It’s like he was planning this game all along. She’s in Alfriston.” 

Ragnor paused, his voice tense as he spoke, “As in Alfriston, East Sussex, _Alfriston_.”__

_ _Magnus nodded. His sister had been so close. The village was one that the three warlocks currently sat around the table had visited in the past. About five years ago, apparently just before his sister had been born. _ _

_ _Catarina sighed, knowing how messy Asmodeus liked to make any situation, even in the very few dealings she had with him. “So, I gather that you plan to scope the girl out?”_ _

_ _Magnus glanced over at Catarina, her expression vague. Her mother had been raped by a demon but had still loved her daughter blue skin and all, even dying to save her. Magnus knew that Catarina would object to taking the child away from her mother, but Magnus realised that Asmodeus would not have chosen a kind spirit for a mother. He made eye contact with Ragnor, who like Magnus, was in favour of taking the girl. He signed, “Cat, she will be coming back with us. There will be no scoping. I’m going to get her and bring her here.”_ _

_ _Before Catarina could protest, Ragnor spoke. “Asmodeus is not a considerate being, he would have chosen the more desperate and desolate woman.” He hesitated before continuing, “And those kinds of people do not make good mothers.”_ _

_ _“Fine, but you guys had better be right.” Catarina groaned, knowing she was outnumbered. “When do we leave?”_ _

_ _“We?” Magnus asked._ _

_ _“Yes, we.” Catarina replied with a humorous tone. “I am not letting you pick up my little niece alone.”_ _

_ _Magnus glanced at the pair with fond eyes. “We leave in an hour.” He picked up a fork, ready to eat. “And thank you. Both of you.”_ _

_ _\---_ _

_ _The trio ported themselves to the outskirts of the forest that surrounded the village. They had no idea what to expect, hopefully it was simply the child and the mother that way it would be easier to take the child. With more humans involved, it always got complicated. If the mother gave up the child without a fight, they could leave peacefully, however, there was a chance that she could react negatively, in which case they would have to either enchant her memories of the girl or fake the girl’s death. _ _

_ _The little information they had to help them find the child, who they still didn’t know the name of, was that she had been born in a derelict house. Four years ago. Which given the state of the village, was going to take some searching for, hoping that the mother and child were still in the village at all. _ _

_ _When they went out, they used a glamour to hide their warlock marks. Magnus made his eyes a warm chocolate brown, Ragnor hid is horns and Catarina changed her skin from blue to black. It would have been difficult to walk around unnoticed. Although life even disguised behind the glamour was hard, as a free black woman and an Indonesian man were not your ordinary folk. There had been issues in the past where Ragnor had to step in for his wife, claiming that they were married, she was not a slave and he had not been bewitched. As for Magnus, he stood back and watched in amusement at the poor lad who had tried to order Catarina around. _ _

_ _They were walking through the streets; the village was miserable to say the least. The buildings were crammed together, wall to wall. The thatched roofs, beaten down from the harsh bitter rain, looked rather weathered. Some of the windows were falling off their hinges, the wooden frames rotting away. Trundling through the muddy roads, the trio managed to avoid the majority of the villagers, as it was rather early in the morning. It wasn’t until they came to the other end of the village, that they noticed one particular house. It was set apart from the rest, not attached to any other building, however, it appeared to be abandoned. Magnus stopped in his tracks, regarding the house for a moment. The hut was a decrepit building, half of the windows had completely fallen off, the panes covered with cloth. The outside garden was entirely overgrown with weeds, there was just a trodden down path leading to the doorway. But it was the roof that made Magnus take a double look, the thatched roof had numerous gaps all varying in size. Again, some of the tears were covered in a brown cloth, a pretty poor attempt at keeping the rain out. _ _

_ _Without looking at his friends, Magnus nudged the rickety wooden gate, which fell off its hinges and landed on the unkempt grass. Ragnor and Catarina both glanced over at Magnus, expecting him to pick the gate back up and turn away, however, when he stepped onto the trodden down path, they looked at him with confused expressions. _ _

_ _“I think this might be the place.” Magnus didn’t look back at his friends as he spoke, but kept his eyes on the windows, looking for any sign that someone or something was inside. _ _

_ _Catarina shook her head in disbelief, “There’s no way. This hut is uninhibited. Look at the state of it.”_ _

_ _Ragnor thought for a moment, not wanting to believe that someone would raise a child here, let alone live here. “But it would be the kind of twisted fate Asmodeus would leave for the girl.”_ _

_ _The trio stepped through the fallen gate and onto the path. They waited for a second, looking into the windows. They couldn’t see anything, but as the trio looked closer into the hut, the glow from a small oil lantern placed on top of a wooden table could be seen. The hut was feebly lit, however, because of the presence of some light, it had to mean that someone did indeed reside there. They slowly made their way to the door, with Magnus in the lead, watching out for any movements. When the got to the door, Magnus paused, before raising his hand and knocking loud and clearly on the door. The door cricked under the pressure, pushing open ever so slightly. Magnus tried to peer into the small crack, but he was unable to see anything. It was then that he heard the soft sound of small footsteps walking across a wooden floor. The footsteps were light, even by a child’s standard, which meant that whoever was on the other side was attempting to be silent. Magnus turned his head to glimpse at his friends, and seeing their expression, it was evident that they had also heard the sound from behind the door. Magnus put his hand on the rusted doorknob, twisting it to open the door fully, but before he could push the door open, it was yanked from his grasp. He stumbled forward, catching himself just before crashing into the small body in front of him. Looking down at the child, the first thing that stood out, were the child’s bright yellow cat eyes. _ _

_ _The child was small, just able to reach for the door handle. She had midnight black hair that hung in a unkept wild mess of curls past her shoulders. She had delicate features, but her face was twisted up into a confused glare. Her brown dress was rather ratty and was hanging off her frame, clearing a few sizes too big. Magnus was in disbelief, staring at the child. Neither of them said anything, just stood there looking at each other. One in awe and the other in bewilderment.  
The silence was broken with a screech from other room inside the hut. _ _

_ _“Quién es?” _ _

_ _The voice was awfully shrill and the shock of it made the pair jolt back, the child visibly flinching. She quickly glanced at the trio, before her quite voice rang out._ _

_ _“Hay tres personas a la puerta, Mama.” She kept her eyes on the strangers in front of her. Not really knowing what to do. Magnus smiled at the girl, who ever so briefly gave a small smile back, before donning a confused expression once again. _ _

_ _From the other room some angry muttering and shuffling could be heard, before a door was wrenched open, revealing a petite Hispanic woman, who looked exactly like the older version of the girl, stormed into the room. As she stalked forward Magnus regarded the woman with a calculating gaze. Whilst she looked like the child, her features were warped in irritation and she had grey streaks covering her hair making her appear haggard, which wasn’t helped by her tattered clothing. _ _

_ _The woman shoved the child out of the way before glowering at the trio. She observed them for a second before her jarring voice filled the room once more._ _

_ _“What?” The woman’s thick accent coming through. “Why are you disturbing me?”_ _

_ _Catarina scoffed under her breath and stared at the woman perplexed, it always astounded her when people were ill-mannered right away, without even attempting to be polite. And this woman was certainly rather boorish. _ _

_ _“May we come in?” Magnus kept his voice tight but still maintaining an air of politeness, he could see the woman about to deny them and attempt to send them away, so he continued. “It’s in regard to the child.”_ _

_ _The girl perked up, hearing that she was the topic of the conversation, she leaned around her mother to once again gawk at the trio with obvious curiosity. Magnus’ gaze was gentle when he looked at the child, it was an aura hat the child wasn’t used to. The little interactions that she had with people, outside of her mother, were normally met with distain. _ _

_ _“What could you possibly want with _her_?” The woman squawked in surprise, staring at the trio with suspicion. ___ _

_ _ _ _“I know her, origins, shall we say.” Magnus watched as the colour drained from the woman’s face. “I mean you both no harm, I am just here to meet her.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The woman, who for the first time was completely silent and not knowing what to do she let the trio enter the hut, shutting the door firmly behind them. Once everyone was inside the crammed front room, she looked over the group properly, noticing their odd appearances. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What do you want?” She seemed rather shaken up. “If you know that monster, then tell him he can come and take his wicked spawn.” She spat out. “She is nothing but a hindrance to me with her devil eyes.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The woman turned to look at her child, eyeing her with revulsion, before muttering under her breath. “Foul child.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The girl balked in the glower of her mother. Moving slightly away from her towards the trio, as if being with strangers was safer than being in the presence of her own mother. Magnus glared at the woman, stepping forward whilst bringing the girl closer to him, disregarding his previous attempt at staying calm. The child was shaking in his grasp, clearly in disarray at her mother’s words. He knew how those words could hurt, he had heard them from his own mother. If he had any doubts about leaving the child before, they vanished in that very moment. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“This child,” He fumed, “Is not a monster.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He paused, trying to stay composed in front of the child, who was still clearly upset as she was clinging to him, even though she had no idea who he was. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ “Not a monster?!” _ The woman’s high-pitched shriek made Magnus flinch. “She has made my life nothing but a misery. She can perform magic, enchant things.” She pointed a finger at the girl. “Just take a look at her eyes. Those eyes are the cause of nightmares. Her ghastly devil eyes.”__ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Magnus had enough by this point. His fury at the woman mixed with his resentment towards his father had finally reached it’s peak. He was seething. The need to protect his sister was at the front of his mind but before he could summon a portal right there and leave, the words came tumbling out of his mouth, his voice filled with rage. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“This girl is more special then you will ever realise.” He gave the woman a withering look, his yellow cat eyes flashing, “You are nothing but inconsequential, trifling and insolent woman.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The woman gasped in distress, moving quickly across the room. “You have the eyes of the devil. You are like _her_.” She brought her hand up to her mouth trying to stop the sobs from escaping. “Get out. Take the wretched girl with you. GET OUT.”___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Catarina who had been silent for the entire exchange placed her hand on Magnus’ shoulder in an attempt to help him gain his composure. “Think of girl, let’s just leave.” She made a gesture to the alarmed woman giving her a blank stare. “Her ignorance is punishment enough.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The woman was still wittering about how they had to leave and take this child with them. So, Magnus took a deep breath and tried to calm down. “Hey sweetie,” He knelt down to be the same height as the child, “I know it might be scary, but you are going to come with us, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The girl who had previously been trembling, had gone still in wonder. Her small hands came up to frame his face, Magnus held his breath, not wanting to scare her. “Devil eyes.” Her voice was void of aversion but was filled with interest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Magnus brought his hands to stroke the girl’s cheek, making sure to keep eye contact with her. “Not devil eyes.” He paused, thinking of something to say to dispel the notion that her mother had set._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Magic eyes.” Ragnor’s quite voice filled the room. He hadn’t spoken the entire time, to busy assessing the situation and making sure it didn’t escalate.  
The pair of siblings turned to look at the older warlock. The girl was wearing an expression of surprise, but Magnus gave him a small thankful smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He turned back to the child, “Magic eyes. We have magic eyes.” He then held out his arms and was stunned when the girl immediately went to him, allowing him to pick her up, placing her to rest on his hip. Her tiny arms instantly went around his neck and she leant her head on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The trio looked back at the woman, who by now was quite but was still regarding them in abhorrence. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Magnus was the first to speak, “We will be leaving now.” Bringing his arms tighter around the child, making sure he was holding her securely. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Catarina waved her hand and suddenly a minute stuffed rabbit appeared in her hand. The woman winced at the display. “I’m guessing this is the girl’s toy. I’ll be taking it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Ragnor didn’t even regard the woman as he opened a portal right there in the middle of the room, the purple magic swirling until it was complete. He motioned for Catarina to go first, and then waited for Magnus to step in front of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Before stepping through Magnus turned to the woman one last time, “I hope we never see you again. You never deserved to be her mother.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The last thing the woman saw before falling in a heap on the floor, was her daughter’s two small cat eyes staring at her, filled with apprehension. Her small hand moved and before the portal closed, she heard a small voice filled with emotion ring out. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Mama.” The woman looked down and noticed a small piece of chocolate in her palm. The child, that girl was finally gone. But so was her daughter, the small infant that she had raised from birth and the woman didn’t know what to feel, her emotions were maddening. The woman glanced around the hut before breaking down, weeping in relief and sorrow. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The four of them appeared in Ragnor’s kitchen, the remnants of breakfast still on the table. Magnus moved to sit down on a chair, not letting the girl go. Which seemed to suit her just fine as she snuggled closer into his embrace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Magnus noticed that Catarina and Ragnor had also taken a seat at the table. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Are you hungry, Bambino?” Ragnor asked and when the girl shyly nodded her head, he made a small plate of eggs and toast appear. She stared at him in amazement. Suddenly she was clapping her hands in excitement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Magic.” She said loudly. “Magic, magic, magic.” She was looking around her, her head spinning so fast in her delight. Before the other could tell her to calm down, she waved her hands in the air, making flowers fall around them. The kitchen fall was unexpectedly covered in flowers of all shapes and colours. The others just started laughing, a reaction the child was not used to when she had shown her magic to people in the past, which made her smile brighten up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yes, little one.” Catarina leant over the table. “We are magic too. Just like you.” She then used her magic to rid herself and Ragnor of their glamour. The girl made a startled noise, more like squeal, before jumping out of Magnus’ lap. She ran over the pair, her eyes moving quickly between them, taking everything in. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Magic horns.” She looked at Ragnor in astonishment before turning to look at Catarina with the same gaze. “Magic skin.” She turned to Magnus who was regarding her with an amused smile. “Magic eyes.” She yelled out. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Magnus quickly brought her back into his arms, settling her in his lap. He realised then had yet to introduce themselves, they had been caught up in getting the girl away from her mother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“This is Ragnor.” He pointed to the horned warlock. “the blue lady is Catarina.” He turned to the girl, “They are your aunt and uncle.” She nodded her head, as if trying to commit their names to memory. “And my name is Magnus.” He took a quick breath, “I am your brother.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The girl looked up at him in shock. “Brother?” She had a slight lisp when she spoke, but her little voice was filled with awe. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Magnus nodded. “What’s your name, sweetie?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Kerensa.” She looked over at the trio. “My name is Kerensa.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Alright then, Ker-bear.” Magnus placed the plate in front of her. “Time to eat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Kerensa looked around her happily before digging in, her features falling into a small soft smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
